


A Guerra dos Doze

by Bloody__Marie



Category: Zodícopo, Zoróscopo
Genre: ABO, Drama, Escolar, F/F, F/M, Fantasia, Futurística, Guerra, Imperio, Lemon, M/M, Magia, Omegaverse, Orange, Tortura, Yaoi, Yuri, alfa/beta/omega, conflitos, familia, ficção
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody__Marie/pseuds/Bloody__Marie
Summary: Em uma sociedade dividida em três raças e regida por doze casas, 25 jovens são mandados pelos seus clãs para um castelo isolado de tudo, onde devem aprender o necessário para se tornarem grandes estrategistas e lutarem pelo título de Líder do Império Mundial, através de uma guerra.





	A Guerra dos Doze

            O mundo em que se vive hoje muitas vezes já esteve incendiado por guerras. Casas de diferentes países que brigam entre si e competem pela posição do topo, pelo título de donos do mundo, sempre existiram. No entanto, só aqueles com estratégias e poder suficiente sobrevivem para contar suas histórias aos seus descendentes. Esses, que detém a experiência e uma trajetória manchada de sangue, ainda hoje lutam pelo controle de um mundo que se partiu em três raças: Alfa, Beta e Ômega.

            Nem sempre foi assim e ninguém sabe ao certo a partir de qual momento essas raças se originaram. O que se sabe é que os Alfas tomaram rapidamente o controle da sociedade atual, subjugando os Betas e Ômegas, sobretudo esta última raça, que depende especialmente da família em que nasce para sobreviver à exclusão social e se manter em uma posição segura, já que os menos afortunados facilmente são encontrados como escravos. Nesse contexto, a família é um ponto extremamente importante.

            Atualmente o mundo é regido por doze casas que de tempos em tempos lutam pela posição de Império Mundial. Para isso, cada casa disponibiliza os filhos de sua geração e os manda para um internato localizado em um castelo na Inglaterra, o lugar onde esses aprenderão tudo o que precisam saber para se tornarem grandes líderes. Após concluírem os estudos, os candidatos à posição de Imperador têm dois anos para fazerem aliados e realizar os preparativos até que uma guerra seja proclamada, onde o destino da nação está nas mãos do vencedor. Claro que usar exércitos reais numa disputa como essa provocaria um enorme banho de sangue desnecessário, então para a guerra utiliza-se magia, criando soldados artificiais, como peças de um jogo de xadrez.

            Todas as doze casas possuem um amplo conhecimento de tecnologia e encantamentos, de forma que a disputa real é intelectual, saindo vitorioso aquele que guardar mais cartas na manga e souber usá-las ao seu favor. Os Lancaster em especial eram peritos nisso. Obtiveram sucesso na última guerra e elegeram um imperador de seu sangue, Richard Lancaster, alfa, que governou durante trinta anos ao lado de sua esposa, Natasha, uma ômega ex-Romanov. Agora Richard mandava seus três filhos para o internato: Ferdinand, o primogênito libriano da raça alfa, Clarice, a irmã beta canceriana, e Vitória, a caçula ômega virginiana. A ordem aos três era clara: “Arranjem aliados e se tornem os prodígios da escola, mas em hipótese alguma interajam com os York.”

            A rivalidade era antiga. Ambas as casas duelaram incansavelmente pelo trono da Inglaterra na chamada Guerra das Duas Rosas, terminada com a união de um Lancaster com uma dama York. Apesar da aliança ter sido formada, a maioria dos membros de ambas as casas não a reconheceu por conta do ódio, e apesar de guerras diretas não poderem ser travadas, mesmo após quase mil anos do conflito a vontade de uma casa dominar a outra permanecia. Com isso, as gerações que se seguiam continuavam rivais.

            Ferdinand suspirou profundamente após Richard deixá-lo junto de suas irmãs no carro a prova de mísseis que os levaria para o castelo. Os feromônios no ar não escondiam sua insatisfação com a ordem do pai, tampouco sua expressão fechada, pensativa. Achava tudo aquilo uma bobagem antiquada, será que não podiam esquecer a rivalidade e se concentrar em juntos governar de uma maneira mais adequada? Na sua cabeça tudo seria muito mais simples dessa forma.

            A caçula, Vitória, enroscou-se ao corpo do irmão, apesar de um tanto tímida, o abraçando. “Vamos, não fique assim” – sussurrou, tentando passar um ar mais calmo a ele através de seus feromônios. A loira se preocupava demasiadamente com o mais velho, visto que era sobre ele que caia as maiores responsabilidades, por sua idade e por ser um alfa. Além disso, Vitória só o acompanhava até o internato com um propósito: arranjar para si um casamento. Por sua raça ser vista como inferior, a caçula não era a mais indicada para ser a Imperatriz. É claro que se houvesse apenas ela da geração para competir isso seria possível, mas com Ferdinand, como mais velho e alfa, e Clarice, como beta, ela se tornava a última opção. A ideia de casar-se não a agradava, mas se isso pudesse ajudar sua casa era o que faria, e preferencialmente com um alfa.

            No canto oposto do banco encontrava-se a irmã do meio, distante daquela atmosfera mesclada entre calma e insatisfação. Estava perdida em seu próprio mundo, imaginando o que os três encontrariam no tal internato. Desde que era apenas uma criança seus pais e tutores lhes falavam desse lugar. Natasha e Richard passaram um ano juntos, convivendo apenas com os pais dos novos estudantes desse castelo, que reabria a cada trinta anos. Pensar que finalmente conheceriam os York, causadores da discórdia, segundo o ponto de vista de seu pai, lhe dava frio na barriga. Por um lado estava extremamente curiosa e queria ver com quem seu irmão mais velho competiria. Por outro, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se não conseguissem aliados o suficiente. Manteve seus pensamentos nessa questão durante a viagem toda, ao som de sua playlist de clássicos do rock.

            A viagem pareceu durar horas até chegarem ao internato. O castelo se erguia nas margens de um penhasco, sendo possível ouvir as ondas do mar logo abaixo baterem contra as rochas furiosamente. O ar era repleto de maresia e as paredes brancas de pedra erguiam-se majestosamente numa construção enorme, com janelas de vidro amplas, diversas torres e portas em ouro, emoldurado por um jardim igualmente majestoso, repleto de árvores e arbustos floridos, além de um campo feito para o lazer, onde alguns estudantes, vestidos em seus uniformes, jogavam lacrosse. O carro atravessou os portões de ferro e parou diante de uma escadaria que levava aos portões do castelo. O motorista apressou-se em descer do carro e abrir a porta traseira aos filhos do atual Imperador.

            — Vossas altezas, chegamos. – disse, em tom educado.

            — Finalmente. – Clarice bocejou, espreguiçando-se após ter acordado de seu sono na viagem, saindo do carro e observando o espaço a sua volta, sem muito se impressionar. Era exatamente como haviam lhe descrito.

            Vitória, por sua vez, encarou o lugar de forma maravilhada. Era mais bonito do que havia imaginado, tinha tantas cores para observar, tantas flores naquele jardim imenso. Já havia elegido seu local favorito antes mesmo de ver o resto.

            Ferdinand desceu por último, passando os braços em torno das irmãs, fitando a enorme construção com um sorriso discreto. O local parecia ser apropriado para abrigar todos os estudantes que estavam por vir e o agradava imensamente. Soube de seu pai que quando todos houvessem chegado haveria um baile de apresentação. Essa seria a chance de começar a formar alianças para a guerra que estava por vir.

            Os três foram tirados de seus pensamentos quando um homem vestido formalmente, acompanhado de dois estudantes uniformizados, parou diante dos três, pedindo sua atenção. Os estudantes, que pareciam irmãos, pararam um de cada lado do homem mais velho, com sorrisos um tanto dissimulados em seus rostos. Ambos tinham o cabelo em duas cores, branco e preto, e as feições parecidas. A garota era um tanto mais baixa que o rapaz, por volta dos dez-onze centímetros, mas a aura de ambos afetavam os três Lancaster de forma igual. Os feromônios no ar denunciavam que ambos eram alfas.

            — Caros senhor Ferdinand, senhorita Clarice e senhorita Vitória, o diretor infelizmente não pôde vir recebê-los pessoalmente devido a assuntos a tratar, mas me encarregou de enviá-los estes dois estudantes para apresentar-lhes os dormitórios e seus quartos. Sejam bem vindos ao Internato de Ensino Intensivo das Doze Casas. Os deixarei agora. – o funcionário saiu e logo em seguida os dois alfas aproximaram-se dos irmãos Lancaster.

            — Ora ora, quem diria que nos encontraríamos antes do baile. – o rapaz sorriu sarcástico, passando o braço em volta da cintura da irmã.

            — Permita-me nos apresentar. Eu sou Melanie York e esse é o meu irmão gêmeo, Luke. – a garota sorriu cínica, divertindo-se com as expressões dos Lancaster, que encaravam seus maiores inimigos sem reação alguma. Para os gêmeos York a diversão só estava começando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, essa é a minha primeira vez postando no AO3. Já queria ter escrito algo pra esse site antes, mas acabei esquecendo que tinha conta dfhbdshjfd  
> Enfim, a fic é de Zoróscopo, uma série de tirinhas da página Batatiras, e é também a primeira omegaverse/abo que eu escrevo, então espero que esteja bom @-@  
> E é isso, espero que gostem <3  
> P.S: Está sendo postada no Nyah! e no Social Spirit também :3


End file.
